The Couch
by Micky-The-Tater-Tot
Summary: "I got the couch when I was in the 11th grade, everyone loved it. Saying things like it was open arms to butts." Dave chuckles, "Those are some big friggin' arms." You smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I kept it as a memory that it was the first piece of furniture I bought on my own, by myself, with my own money."
1. The Stranger

Your name is John Egbert. You live in New York city in a apartment with a bunch of friends from forever. You go to collage and you're single. You find it better, no one to be all up on you and stuff.

Today was a friday, you work 4 days a week. Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays. You work at a dinner place near time square. You like it, you get a lot of tips and you meet a lot of nice people. It's named 'Trollz'.

You walk in your job with 7 secounds to spare. You clock in quickly, not late, thankfully. Your boss, Gamzee, walks out to see who clocked in.

"Well, you made it on time, I'm starting to think I need to wake you up in the morning when I leave the house. " He smiled.

Gamzee is a friend of yours and lives in the apartment with you. Like you mentioned, you have other people that live in their with you too. You have Karkat, Gamzee, Kanaya, Rose, your sister Jade, and your brother, Jake. You also have the newest roomate to the group, Dirk Strider. Nice guy, you don't think much of him. You wonder, 'How big is this motherfuckin' apartment?' Well um, let's just say your sister is single too. Rose and Kanaya are together, so is Karkat and Gamzee, and Dirk moved in because Jake felt it would be better for him to live with him. And so it's a full house. And not to say the apartment is maybe the biggest apartment you've ever seen, it's more of a condo. 5 bed rooms? It's could just be a house connected to a whole bunch of other houses. Just saying.

"Sorry, Gamzee. " You say. " Slept late last night because I was watching Ghost Rider. " You smile weakily.

Gamzee shook his head."Nah, nah. Don't worry. I don't know why you come on time though, I always let you off the hook." He shrugged.

"I don't see why, you're my boss. "

"And I'm your friend." He smiled his creepy pedo smile.

You shutter and smile, "Okay. "

He went to the counter and thew your apron at you. "Now come on, you're here and now you gonna work."

You catch it and chuckle, " I agree." You go to the back and set your backpack full of collage books on the ground, and take your jacket off and rest it on the coat rack. You walk out from the back, tie the black apron around your waist, take your note pad that was on the counter, walk up to a table that sits a family of 4, greeting them with, "Hi I'm John, I'll be your waiter for this evening, how may I help you?", you smile.

* * *

You get off of work at 10. Gamzee and you were sitting at the dinner counter waiting for more customers to enter. Gamzee sighed and tapped his abnormally long and pointy finger nails on the counter. A radio station was playing in the back ground softy, blowing lyrics of Kelly Clarkson's 'Mr. Know-It-All'. You lean back on the counter and look at the fan on the ceiling. You sigh also. You toss your head to the side a bit to see the clock, 9:59.

You sigh again.

"Gamzee,"

"Yeah?"

"One more minute. "

He sighed again too. Gamzee had all this enegry from his latest Mønster's and now he was having his crash. You've been downing coffee for the pass 14 hours. You look at the clock waiting for that 10 to hit.

The clock flips to 10:00. You hop up and say, "Well, let's go."

"Yep." Gamzee stood straight and went to the back and go his keys. You untied your apron, thew it in the back and took your jacket that was on a coat rack, picking up your backpack, You yell, "See you at home!" And head out.

* * *

You get to the large apartment and hop out your old blue Chevy. You lock the doors and go up to apartment 7813. You unlock the door and walk in, heading straight to your room. You drop your backpack and plop on your bed, cuddling into the blankets.

You sigh and look around in your room, seeing how many posters there are. Then all of a sudden your bother ,Jake, walks into the room. You sit up. "Don't knock, I'm fine with that. " You roll your eyes.

Jake doesn't have the same last name as you but you're both still brothers. You guys have the same mother but different fathers. (Same with your little sister, Jade.) Just because you guys aren't competely related means nothing to you guys. You all still love each other. Jake is the oldest of all of you.

"Since Jade's 17 now, I wanna get her her first drink. You wanna come? We need a designated driver." He smiled.

". . . ./What/?" You say. "She's still under age!"

"Oh come on! You got your first drink when you were 16!"

"O-Only because I could pass as a 20 year old!" You look way older then you really are.

"And she can pass also! Come on John, stop being a goody-goody two shoes!"

"Well um. . .She needs an ID." You said matter-of-fact-ly.

"Not to the bar we're going to, we're going to Dirk's friends bar. You know, 'Dark cave' ?"

"I always thought that was a club." You frown your eye brows.

"It's a half club, half bar. Come on John!"

You looked at him. You roll your eyes and groan, "Fine! Only because I didn't have my first drink at the correct age and thats the /ONLY/ reason."

Jake nods and smiles."Thanks, okay Jade! Come on, to the car!"

You roll your eyes again, you give way too much. You get your car keys and walk out your room, closing the door and walk into the long hallway. You smile at your sister. "Happy birthday Jade. "

She smiles back. "Yeah, thanks! Whoo! I feel so womanly!"

You and Jake smile. "Yeah,"

At that moment Gamzee walks into the apartment with Dirk fallowing behind. "Come on Gamzee please, he's a traveler, all he needs is a place to stay until his car gets fixed and he'll be out of our hair. "

Jake raised his brow and looked at his boyfriend. "Who's hair? What car?"

"He is trying to get me to agree to let his brother stay here for a while, but I'm saying no. Look Dirk, I love you, you're my bro, we're cool but, look at us! We live in a full house! I pay most of the rent because the rest of you guys' jobs don't make enough! And plus! Were would he sleep, man?"

"The couch," You spoke.

"What?" Gamzee and Dirk both say.

"The. Couch. It's comfy. And I'm sure who ever this is won't die. Let him sleep there, no one else does. "

Gamzee sighed and rubbed the back of his head. ". . . . I'll think about it."

You shrug. Jake does also and you three ahead out the door. Dirk stops you and nods, " Thanks."

You smile and open the door for everyone to get of the apartment, you step out and shake your head. "No prob bob." And your shut the door.

* * *

You stare at the clock on the wall at the bar, Jade is dancing some where with some guys and Jake is on the dance floor with Dirk who show'd up 3 hours ago. You blow one piece of hair out of your face and go on staring at the clock. It's 2:48 a.m. You've been here for 5 hours and have been on your 2nd drink the whole time. You pick up the glass and swirl the Vodka around. A man comes and sits next to you with a sly smirk.

" 'Sup?"

"What do you want sir?" You say annoyed, if this another guy trying to buy you a drink goddamn it, you were going to make his buy it for you then you'd throw it on him.

"I just wanted to know if you'd want to dance." He smirked wider.

"I don't dance." You say sipping your drink.

"Oh come on! Just one jig?" He nudged you and smiled.

You giggled and shook your head. "Nope. "

"My name's Remmy, nice to meet cha. . !" He tried to speak over the loud music.

You nodded and let out a hand, "John, and you too." You smile. He shook your hand.

"So what? Are you sulking over here?"

"No, not really. My sister, her birthday is today, well really it was yesturday."

"So how many drinks have you had? You've been here since I walked in."

"Um like 1, 2?"

"You're lying. I can't even kept that many under the limit. . !"

You chuckle. "You can do that when your lest favorite thing to do is drink."

"So I'm about to leave, can't you have one dance with me? Please?" He smirked and pouted of some sort.

You smiled and rolled your eyes, setting your drink down, you sigh, "Fineeee. " You've been sitting here for awhile, you might as well do something, I mean you wanted to have fun too.

You get off the seat and he takes you by the hip pulling you to the dance floor. You bit your bottom lip, totally regretting what you just agreed to, you don't even know how to dance. You kinda just sit there and look up at Remmy. He smiles and pulls your waist closely, you roll your eyes, smirking and looking away. You slowly get a bit more into the 'groove', you slowly rock side to side against Remmy's hips, his arm wraps around your hips. You bit the inside of your cheek.

Then a yank pulled you back from Remmy. You turn around and see your brother Jake.

"There you are! Sorry bro, but we have to take off. " He says in a hurry.

"W-What? Why?" You say poutie.

"Jade's like puking up her stomach and I'm buzzed right now and I do not wanna have a bad to worst hangover. So can we go?" Jake doesn't even pay any mind to Remmy.

You huff and pout. "Fine!"

You turn to Remmy, "I'm sorry, gotta go."

He shrugged, "It's fine. Gotta do what yah gotta do, later." He smiled and nodded.

You smiled and nodded back, you fallow Jake who was stumbling to the car, Dirk was supporting his weight. Jade was already in the car.

* * *

You guys get to the house safely, Jade some how get to her room. Dirk ended up currying Jake who fell asleep in the car. You on the whole other hand, wanted to watch a new show that came on tonight. You recorded it and was waiting until you got home to watch it, of course. If you fell asleep. You'd be sleeping on the couch, the best couch bro. The. Best. You kicked off your shoes in your room and went back into the living room with your big black blanket. You turned on the tv then jumped on the couch. You landed on something hard and weird feeling. You landed on a- the hell? Everybody is sleeping! Then you remembered seeing something in the paper about hobos sneaking into peoples houses and aparments sleeping in there. You widen your eyes and jumped off the 'hobo' and scattered on the floor, you were going to yell hobo but then the 'hobo' 's eye's opened and cursed in a low, pissed off tone. "The fuck bro?"

You stayed still when you saw red eyes in the dark. Instead of hobo you yell,

"D-DEMON!"


	2. The Drive

Your name is Dave Strider, your brother Dirk Strider. You don't really have a home but thats all cool for you. What's the difference from sleeping in your car? Well, none to you because you're a gypsy. And no, you don't dance in shiney skirts and wear belly shirts. No, you're a traveler. You travel everywhere. Just last month you were in Europe and the month before that you were in South America. You've seen some awesome shit. But now you were back in the U.S.A. and your car broke down. You found your brother and asked him if you could stay with him for a while until you fix your car. Of course your brother said yes. You're at his house now and someone just jumped on you. You're not a person to be messed with while sleeping. You flail a bit and sit up opening your eyes into the dark.

You hissed, "The fuck bro?" You rub your naked face blocking the light of the T.v. that was, all of a sudden, turned on.

The person fell on the floor with a thump. You look at the person, who was scared shitless. He screamed and ran into the darkness of the hallway.

"D-DEMON!"

You roll your eyes and rub your temples. "Great."

Dave: Be the scared shitless man.

* * *

Your name is John Egbert and you're scared shitless. You just saw a man on the couch with red eyes. You run to your brother's room, bust open the door and jump on him as he's on Dirk. Your start shaking him and jump on the bed, shaking the bed. Almost crying.

"Jake! Jake! Wake up! WakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupWAKE THE _FUCK_ UP!" You yell.

Jake blinked around and shook his head and looked at you. "What? I'm fucking awake!"

"There's-There's a demon in the living room! He was sleeping on the couch! He had red eyes and-and HE'S GONNA EAT US! WAKE UP!" Jake sits up and grabs your shoulders.

"Johnathan Egbert! Chill the fuck out!"

Dirk woke and rubbed his temples. He looked around and turned on the light's, quickly putting on his glasses. "Calm down John! It's not a fucking demon!" He sat up and looked the door.

"Dave, get in here!" He says.

You hide behind your brother. "DON'T FUCKING _CALL IT_."

This 'Dave' walked to the door way in jeans he was putting on a white tank top. He had aviators in his hand, "What is wrong with you?"

You gaped and jump from Jake's back. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Who are you? Who is this?" You turn to Dirk.

"Dave this is John, John this is Dave, my brother. "

You chuckle once and point at him. "This is your brother? His eyes are red!"

"And your eyes are blue. So what. " He slipped on his aviators.

"B-But, it's not possible!"

"Sweetie, it's possible." Your brother smirks looking at Dirk who smirked back.

"Is this like some inside joke?"

Dave smirked and crossed his arms.

"So, no demon, you met him, now go to sleep."

You stay behind your brother.

Jake rolls his eyes, "John stop it and get out of our room!"

You shake your head and cling to him. "No!"

Dave sighed. "Bro, I'm not gonna bite. "

"How do I know that?"

"I don't eat people. . ?" He shrugged.

"John, stop this and get out!" Jake yelled.

You pouted and slightly crawl from behind him. You creep to the door and watch Dave carefully.

Dave stared at you back as you did. He nodded his glasses down a bit and flashed a wink at you. You jump and scatter to your room. You hear him chuckle behind you.

* * *

You wake at 9:56, the next day. You hope everything from last night was a dream. You walk to the kitchen and take the coffee pot ,that was full of coffee already, and poured some for you. You hear foot steps coming toward the kitchen. You figure it's Karkat. You turn to greet him but instead of seeing the small man, a tall one was in his place. Dave. You jump and some of the hot coffee spalsh on the floor landing on both of Dave's and your foot. You and Dave bend over at the same time, hitting each others head. Your glasses fall off and so does Dave's. You carefully set the coffee mug on the counter and kneel down steadily.

"Fuck, what is with you hurting me?" Dave says over you.

You touch around on the floor for your glasses."Shit, where are they?" You touch the hot coffee on the floor, you hiss,"Ow!"

You pull your hand back and use your other hand to look for the pare of glasses. You pick up glasses. You took hold of them but grabbed the wrong ones.

"You can't be /that/ blind."

"Well I am, here." You throw the glasses at him. You go back to looking for your own glasses.

"Here." Dave puts something in your face. You sit up on your knees and grab the thing. You feel it and figure it's your glasses. You put them on and smile. "Ahh! Better!"

You look up and sigh. "Thanks. ."

"Oh you're nice. "He said pouring his own cup of coffee.

" Hey, I'm always nice!"

"No, you're not." He said unemotional as possible.

"And how would you know, jerk?"

"So I'm a jerk? Cool." He shrugged.

You huff, getting off the floor and grabbing your cup, going to your room, You slam the door.

* * *

The next day you wake up for work. You walk out to the living room fixing your jacket. Dave's laying on the couch flicking thew channels.

"Good morning sleeping beauty."

"Good morning." You say back. You go and get your keys off the counter.

"Well I'm going to work, bye."

"Why would I care if you're going to work?" He looked at you.

You huff and say, " Well whatever!"

You stomp out the door and hear him in the back ground chuckling.

* * *

"Gamzee!"

"Yeah?"

"I think you might have to call Karkat down here too, because today, we're /PACKED/. " Rose, who also works with you and Gamzee, said. Today was Rose's day off, but Gamzee had to call her down cause everything was just a mess!

You keep bumping into people and stubbling. Getting shoved and yelled at because you're a 'slow' waiter. Right now, you're barely, just /BARELY/, getting all your orders right. You hear the door ring as the bell on the top jigged. You groan and go to the front and smile. "Welcome to Trollz, how may I-" You stop because you know this person.

"John?" Remmy says.

"Remmy, h-hey!" You smile, "What's up?"

"Nothin', just hungry, I didn't eat dinner last night so I'm like-"

You put your hand up, "Say no more, come fallow me."

He smiles and does so. You lead him to a small one man seat, it's all comfy and cozy and away from the loud rude customers and more on the quite side with quite, nice people. You smile and give him the menu.

"Good?"

"Great, thanks." He smiles and nods.

"Well, I'll be right back, I have another 400 tables." You and he chuckle.

You get back to the counter and see Rose smirking at you. You raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"Do you know that young man?"

". . .Yeeeesss, why?" You pick up 3 plates full of food.

She smiles."No reason."

You roll your eyes and start walking. You walk to the tables and stumble a couple of times because you find Remmy looking at you. You smirk a small, small bit and get back to work. You go back to Remmy's table and asks, " Have you found out what you want?"

He nodded. "Yeah, the 3 stacked pancakes, with extra butter, a cup of coffee and your phone number would top everything off. " He smirked.

You chuckle in embarrassment."Okay, I'll try to get that to you." You walk away kinda giggling.

Rose saw everything and smiles at you, "What did he order?"

"3 pancakes, coffee and my number." You chuckle and handed her the order that was on the piece of notepad paper. She smiles and takes the order. "You can write your own number." She goes to the back to cook. Karkat stomps in grumpy as always and stomps to Gamzee who is behind the counter taking someones cash and smiling.

"Have a good day." He says.

Karkat rips off his jacket and throws his car keys behind the counter. He bumps into you and jumps over the counter and getting his black apron. He stomps to Gamzee and grabbed him by his shirt.

"What the motherfuck, gamzee? Today is my fucking day off! What the fucking hell, eh?" He yelled.

He smiled, "Look, babe we need your help."

Karkat huffed and ripped a note pad an pen off the counter, walking up to a table. A small smile was on his face. "Hey, I'm Karkat, I'll be your waiter for this evening what can I do you for?"

You recover yourself and go back to your tables, including Remmy in 'tables'.

* * *

"That was great, in all truth." Remmy says as you take his plate.

"Well thank you, me and Rose make amazing pancakes. All though it's the only thing I can make. And eggs. " You chuckle.

You remember and pull your number out of your back pocket. You hand it to him. His Dark green eyes lightened a bit and he smirked taking the slip of paper. "Thanks."

"Be sure to call anytime. " You smirk and nod over, "Go on and Gamzee will ring you up, later gator. " You left to other tables.

He called out from behind you, "Later. . !"

Hours later you're on break, only because the wave of people were gone and the same 4 or 5 people were here. You untie your apron and yell to Gamzee, Karkat and Rose, "I'm going on break!" You hear Karkat yelling at Gamzee.

You pull out your phone and start to call the bank to see how much money you can burn. You unlock your car and hop in. You check your mirrors then spot someone walking passed you from behind. You look closer. You hop out the car and look at Dave in wonder.

"Dave?"

Dave looks at you, he has a big black jacket on, a perfect protective shield for the New York coldness. His hands shoved in his pockets.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Walking to the store."

"You wanna ride?"

". . ." He shrugged and walked over.

You unlock the rest of the car doors and he gets in.

"Thanks." He says.

"No prob bob. " You smile and start the car.

He sits back as the heater turns on. You pull out of the drive way and head down the busy street.

"Where were you headed to?"

"That 'Joe's auto' next to the 'Wendy's'." He points.

"Got cha. " You drive to the place. You grip the wheel and lean forward as you drove.

Dave was looking at you weird. Well, you couldn't really tell, his eyebrows were all sewed together and stuff.

"Are you okay?" You say.

"Are you?"

"What?" You glance at him and back at the road.

"Can you not see out the window?"

"I can see fine!" You huff.

"Then why are you driving that way?"

"This is just the way I drive okay?" You look at the road carefully.

He shook his head slightly. "Look, I'm going teach you how to drive better then you do. "

"But! I think I'm driving fine!" You pout.

"You are going to break your back or get a hunched back if you don't drive the way I tell you, " He (( You think?)) looked at you down.

You sighed, "Fine, how do you drive?"

"Okay, sit back."

You slightly sit back, the light turns red. You guess he was rolling his ey-

"I'm rolling my eyes, John. Sit back." He put a hand to your chest and pushed you back. You bit your bottom lip as you were so far away from the wheel.

"Now, loosen the grip you have on the wheel. " You hold it stready but lightly.

"Now, take one arm back, and take the remaining hand on the wheel, at the bottom of the wheel."

"T-That's an incorrect way of driving!"

"It's cooler and better, bro. Trust me. " The light goes green, you whine and look at Dave.

"If I die, it's all your fault!"

"Yes it is, I will say so." He smirks.

You slowly press on the gas and drive, you feel the way you're driving gets smoother, and you can move the wheel better at the bottom, also you don't need two hands.

"And if you wanna be all worry-worry, put your hand thats on the bottom, on the top."

You trace your hand up and hold the wheel at the top. You blink at the wheel and your hands then back at the road, you laugh a bit and glance at Dave.

"Whoa, this is so much better, uh," You look at him and smile.

"Thanks. . !"

He shrugs and looks out he window. "No prob. "

"-Bob."

"What?" He looks at you.

"When you say 'No prob' you gotta put 'Bob' in there some where, you can't just, not do that. . .It's the lawwww." You say.

He chuckles."I am the law."

You smile and go on driving in your new style.

* * *

You've dropped Dave back home and go back to work. Later you hear Gamzee has two ticket for the new Ghost rider movie, but he doesn't want them. You are now on his case.

"Gamzee! /Please/! I'm going to /DIE/ if I don't see it!"

"No, you're not." He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"YES. I AM. I WILL KILL MYSELF." You say holding his shoulders.

He blinks and sighs."Whatever."

He digs into his pocket and takes out two tickets. You snatch them and jump up and down in a glee.

"They're for Saturday. "

"THANK YOU!" You smile and go on jumping.

He chuckled. "Back to work. "


	3. The Tickets

Your name is John Egbert and you're panicking. You have two tickets for Ghost Rider 2, but no one wants to go with you. But you don't wanna waste this wonderful ticket of a wonderful movie. You have to find somebody. /ANYBODY/. You've been calling everyone you know, you even called Karkat! You groaned and walked out of your room. You see Dave on the couch, writing something down in a red notebook, the AC was down again, so the ceiling fan was on and he was shirtless, exposing scars that looked like he got into a car crash or some bad cage fight. Now you wonder, where the hell did he get the fucking scars from? You walk over.

"Hey dude. "

He went on writing on his notebook.

"Are you doing anything in like two days?"

"Besides fixing my car, nope, nothing. Why?" He looked up, dropping his pen on the notebook and ruffling the back of his head.

You stare slightly and wander your eyes to the ceiling.

"Look, um I have tickets to this movie-"

"What movie?" He said getting up to go to the kitchen, you fallowed.

"Ghost Rider 2."

He pulled a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and turned the top. "Why?"

"Because I have no one else."

His lips circled around the top of the bottle, not like you were looking. You waited and went to look down, you saw his chest, you look up, you saw him chug the water down and a sweat drop from his chin, you just looked to the side rolling your eyes.

"So. . . You wanna go?"

He finished the water bottle and thew it in the trash. He walked back to you and sighed. "Hmmmm. . . Nah."

"W-Why? You're not doing anything!"

"I'm busy on my car, dip shit. And plus I don't like that dude that is lead."

You groaned in a annoyed way, and stomped to your room.

"Put a fucking shirt on!" You say behind you.

John: Be the hot as fuck Strider.

* * *

Your name is Dave Strider and you're hot as fuck. The AC went down and you are sweating your ass off. You hear John stomp to his room, you sighed and smirked. He's cute. When he's all upset and he stomps away like that all you can do is smirk. Again, cute. You would of said yes to going to the movie but you have no choice but to stay home, why? You wanna fix this fucking AC, that's why. You walk to the living room and pull up the draps apart and open the window. It's the end of spring so this time of the year is hot cold and hot. Today was hot. Not Miami hot. But it's pretty hot. You felt the wind blow in. You sighed and took your black t-shirt that was on the couch put it on, slipped on your nike flip flops by the door, unlocked the door and walked out side. You closed the door behind you and went down stairs. You went to the apartments garage. You went to your black Mustang, unlocked the trunk and got your tools. You went back up stairs and started fixing.

Dave: Be the annoyed, sad kid.

* * *

Your name is John Egbert and you're Annoyed at everybody and sad about your ticket problem. You look at your phone and sigh. Then you got a call. You looked at the caller ID. You wondered who this unknown caller was.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Remmy?" You turn on your back staring up at the ceiling fan that was on, you smiled. You fiddled with the end of your shirt with the arm that isn't holding the phone.

"Great! You didn't give me a fake number!"

You chuckled and turned on your stomach and started fiddling with the bed covers.

"Now, why would I do that?" You say.

"I don't know, so what's up?" He says.

"Nothi- Hey! Are you doing anything on Saturday?" You bit your bottom lip.

"Nothing, I'm free."

"You up for Ghost Rider 2?"

"Are you kidding? I love Nic Cage! Yes!"

You sat up and gasped. "You like him too?"

"I just said so, right?"

"So you'll come?"

"I also answered that a couple of secounds ago."

You giggled.

"You sound cute when you giggle."

Your ears start to turn red. " Well you sound ummm . . . Manly when your telling me I sound cute."

"Okay?" He laughed.

You laughed also.

"So you doing anything?"

You pointed at yourself. "Me? Right now? No."

"You wanna come over to my place? Or I could come over to yours. My AC is down."

Your ear pop up a bit. "So is ours."

"Ours?"

"I've got room mates?"

"Ahh."

"I think you're place would be better."

"You like dogs?"

"Big ones?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Then your place."

"Um, okay. " You chuckle.

"Where do you live?"

"I'll just text it to you, okay?"

"Okay, see you later."

"Later. . !"

You hung up the phone and smiled like a little middle schooler having his first boyfriend.

Well, um you haven't really had any um. . .Boyfriends or girlfriends. You've had 2 in your whole life time, one was a girl and she was nice but, you know she wasn't that nice to even think of how you'd feel about her being with other guys. And the 2nd was a dude. He was cool, he was super good to you, he was the best, even though his friends didn't agree, he didn't care. You have to say that was the first person you've ever loved. His name? Rollen, this guy was amazing. Rollen and you were together from the 8th grade to the 11th. Fuck, this guy took your virtginity. You loved Rollen. But in the 11th grade he had to move, and when you mean move you mean out of the country. He moved to Australia. You guys thought 'Hey! We can do this!', 5 month later he broke up with you because he found someone better. Rollen wasn't the guy you thought he was. To you he was perfect . You brother always told you about him, ' He's going to do this and he's going to do that.' Your brother was always right. You cried for 3 days straight, you didn't go to school for a week. You were sick. Your brother always regret telling you those things, because he felt bad that you felt stupid. And you always felt horriblly stupid. You were always wrong and you thought it could never happen. He loved you so much. You were bad judge of emotions then, eh? You wondered, What could be the problem with Remmy? Is he too pushy? He's a cheater? He loves dogs more then his lover? What? Well, when Jake meets him, he'll know. You also wonder, how can Jake knows so much about guys and girls and he's been in one relationship since 2001? Maybe they're married and nobody knows? You shrug. Eh, it's their business, not yours.

You texted him the address.

Remmy text back 'thanks :-) '

You text 'no prob bob :B '

He text back ' lol love the face bro'

You smile ' i do too ;B'

' XD lol'

You sighed and look in the mirror, your hair is a mess, you look like a hobo! You jump out of bed and slip on your long sweat pants, your scatter up and get clothes on.

John: Be the not Jelly at all cool dude.

* * *

Your name is Dave Strider and you just heard John's phone convo from down the hall, you're so not jelly. Pfft. You? Jelly? Not possible. You're never Mr. Jelly pants. You were slaving in the AC system thing, you heard a knock at the door and sighed. You whipe the sweat off your face and went to the door. You opened it. It was Gamzee.

"Motherfuck, man. It's motherfucking hot in here! I thought we lived in New York not motherfucking Florida!" He walked in.

"Lord motherfuckin' knows I moved from Florida for a reason!"

You sighed and pulled a rag from your back pocket, wipping your hands. "How's your day Gamzee?"

"Hot, too motherfuckin' hot. Yours?" He grumbled.

"Same, I'm just trying to fix the AC, it's old so I have to use old tools I don't like using. "

Gamzee smiled. "Thanks bro, I'll pay yah if you want. "

"You don't have to, I'm used to fixing things and not being paid." You nodded.

Gamzee shook his head, "Nah nah! I'll pay yah!" He smiled

You smiled, " Thanks man."

Gamzee smiled and then started going to his room when he noticed your back.

"Bro, the hell happened?"

"Oh, there just scars from shit. Nothin' big. There old anyways."

Gamzee nodded, "Might wanna cover that bro. You'll scare someone."

"Yeah, I know about that. It's just hot and nobodies been here all day aways."

" Ahh, I get where your coming from, okay chill out bro."

"I was doing that." You smirk.

He smiled and went to his room. You were back to working. About 20 minutes later another knock on the door happens. You wipped your forehead and get up to the door. You take your shirt that was on a table near by (so you dont scare anybody else) and put it on. You opened it and a man with black messy-perfect hair, dark green eyes and lightish skin was there. He sported a purple V-neck, jeans and all-stars.

You held back a snort, "And you are?"

He blinked around, then looked at you. "Remmy, I'm here to see John." He said in a low new york accent.

You wanna laugh for no reason, you bit your lips together and yell. "John! Door!"

You walked away, back to the hallway to the AC system. John popped out of his room slipping on a shirt, he looked at you. "What the hell?"

You looked at him, "What? I answered the door, sorry. " You rolled your eyes and went back to working.

"Why did you answer the door?" He hissed.

"Because someone knocked on it, I believe that means check who it is. "

He rolled his eyes and jogged down the hallway.

Dave: Be the nervous reck.

* * *

Your name is John Egbert and you are a huge nervous reck right now. You really can't think straight, you don't know why you're actting like this. Maybe because you haven't had anybody in a while? You don't know, you're just really, really, really, really, really, /REALLY/ nervous. You stumble to the front door and smile at Remmy.

"Hey, "

"H-Hey, come in. . !" You nodded.

He walked in and smirked. "Cool."

He nodded and looked at you. You stepped aside and walked toward the hallway a bit. "This is my place. . . And uh 7 others too!"

He chuckled. "The biggest apartment, I've ever seen."

You nodded and chuckled. "Same. Same. "

"So what do you like doing on a Thursday?"

"Ummm . . . Video games?" You laugh, "I really don't know. "

"Video games are cool, "

"Well fallow me thew the deepths of the jungle." You said smirking. You walk to the hallway and stumble around Dave who was doing. . .Something, you really didn't care. You heard him chuckle as Remmy passed him. You stuck your tongue out as he shrugged and gave you he middle finger. You huffed and opened your room door.

* * *

It was 10:00 at night and you woke up to find yourself in a weird postion. Remmy and you were on your bed. Thankfully, with clothes on. You were laying on Remmy, you sat up hazily. You looked around, blinking. You rubbed your eyes. Remmy was knocked out. He looked peaceful as he slept. You sighed and let him sleep. You remembered about 2 hours ago you both were playing the wii, halo and watching tv. You blinked again and saw your tv was still on. You ran your hands around the blankets and found the remote. You turn the tv off and got up. You felt this breath of fresh air. You heard the AC on, cool air was washing around the room. You smiled and slowly got out of bed. You quitely tip-toed to the door, you stopped when you hear the springs of your bed move. You turned and looked into the dark, Remmy just turned on his side and went on sleeping. You smiled and creeped out the door, slowly closing it. You turned around and jumped as you saw Kanaya staring down at you.

"Shit, Kanaya!"

"I was just wondering why you were closing your door so carefully." She crossed her arms.

"Just-Just-Just 'cause um-"

Rose came up beside her and smirked. " Is he in there?"

Kanaya looked at me, "Who's this 'he'?"

"No one . . !"

"His soon to be lover." Rose smiled. " I'm telling you, I have a good feeling about this one."

"You didn't even meet him. . !" You said quitely.

"So someone is in there?" Kanaya said.

"Ummmmmm . . .Maybe?"

Kanaya smirked slightly and hooked her arm around Roses hip and they went back into their room. You sighed heavily. You walked to the kitchen and saw Dave and Gamzee in the living room watchin tv. Dave had a shirt on. YUS.

"So, I'm guessing the air fairy came here and fixed to AC?"

Gamzee spoke, "If Dave here is the motherfuckin' air fairy Then yes, that's what happened. " He smirked.

You looked at Dave, "Thats what you were doing?"

"Yep." He nodded and went on watching tv.

"Cool," You nod and went to the kitchen, you grabbed a bottle of water and opened it and went back to your room, you said as you left. "Thanks."

You quitely opened the door and drunk a bit more of the water. You closed it and put the bottle on the dresser, you crawled back into the bed and snuggled into the covers. Remmy found your warmth and held it. You cuddled into him. You smiled.

"You mind if I stay the night?" He chuckled.

You shook your head. "Nah, I don't. You can stay. . ." You held him.

Remmy sighed into your hair, you looked up and smiled, Remmy blinked down at you and smirked, he kissed your nose. You blinked and ment to kissed his nose back but you missed and kissed his lips. Instead of pulling back you were pulled closer into his lips, you sat up slightly and leaned in closer. Remmy pulled your waist closer. You smiled between his lips, his hands traced up toward your cheekbone. You leaned into it.

"Well then . . ."

"Well. . . Um. . . What does this mean?" You say smiling.

"I think . . . We're going out."


	4. The Names

Your name is John Egbert and you've been going out with Remmy for 4 months. You guys haven't use the 'L' word yet but who cares? You've been having the happiest 4 months of your life, Remmy's a cool guy. You haven't found anything wrong with him at all. Well only that he likes cakes and Betty Croke-Ewww! You don't dare to say that horrible fucking name. Besides that, Remmy was perfect. To you that is. Jake had this weird feeling that he's a robber or something. Jake always thinks there is something wrong with everyone you date. Which was true but, maybe this time he's wrong? Maybe, just maybe.

It was Friday and you were getting ready for work, you grabbed your keys off your dresser and left to the door. You passed the living room where Dave wasn't at. He wasn't here. You felt your heart thump a bit faster. Was he really gone? Like gone-gone? You walked over to the couch and saw his blankets and pillows on top of each other. Blankets folded. You were starting to like that guy. Not like-like but he was cool. You guys played video games while he was here. You used to annoy the shit out of him. You smirked. Welp. He's gone. It's not like he was gonna live-

"Yo, you mind taking me to your job?"

You almost jumped out of your skin and turned around. "The hell!"

Dave was in black jeans, that were sagged, and a baseball shirt with red sleeves. A record thing was in the middle and it looked like it was broken. A black jacket was covering him. You sighed and looked at him. "I thought you were gone."

"Well I can't take a shower?"

"Tell someone when you're gonna pop out like that!"

He nodded and Gamzee walked out of his room, ready to go. Dave turned to Gamzee. "Yo, Gamzee."

"Yeah?"

"Tell someone if I pop out and scare John again."

He nodded, "Got cha."

You faced palmed, "Why do you want to go to my job?"

"I'm gonna use the money Gamzee gave me to get something to eat there."

"You still have that bro?" Gamzee said going in the kitchen and getting an apple.

"Yep, it's not like a have anything I need to buy, I have all the things for my car, it's taking a while though. "

"You've been here for 4 months!"

"And he can stay as much as he wants, John. He's a cool bro. Chill out."

"I'm chilled out. I'm just wondering when you're gonna leave."

Gamzee smirked and rolled his eyes, "Come on Dave, I'll drive you."

Dave nodded, "Thanks." They go to the door and leave.

You huff and stomp behind them and leave also, slamming the door and locking it. You heard Karkat yell from behind you, "SLAM THE FUCKING DOOR AGAIN, I FUCKING DARE YOU BITCH."

* * *

You walked into the doors of your job and see Dave helping Gamzee open up.

"Thanks man, you did a lot. You can go chill now. "

"No prob. . " He looks at you and smirks, "-Bob."

You're ears turn red. You walk to the back and rip off your jacket, hanging it on the coat rack.

You don't hate Dave, but he's pretty annoying to you. Sometimes, actting all cool, making you pissed with that fucking smirk. Oh, how you wish you can slap it off his face sometimes. You sigh. Maybe you're getting pissed off so easy right now is because it's the morning. Yeah that's gotta be it.

You take your aporn off the counter and tie it around your waist. You walk to the door and turn the closed sign to open.

* * *

It's been 2 hours. Dave is still here. Fuck. Can't he fucking leave? Gamzee wanted some more company and asked him if he can stay. He said 'Sure.' And stayed. Instead of Dave chilling and being cool, he started helping around. . And being cool while doing it. You found this out after you saw him wearing a black aporn and escorting customers to seats. You kinda looked at him as he did so, you noticed how lean and tall he is. He looked at you couple of times, catching you looking at him. You always turned quick.

When it was 5 it was break time. Gamzee, Dave and you were leaning on the counter. Gamzee was talking to Karkat over the phone about something.

"Sooo," Dave said.

You looked at him. "So?"

"It's pretty cool working here."

"Yeah, I like it. It's decent." You nodded and smiled.

"Yeah . . . Hey you drink?" He turned his head to you.

"Uhhh, yeah. Why?" You cocked your head to the side in wonder.

" I have some tips some people left me and I have enough to get us a couple of-" You cut him off when you see your boyfriend at the door.

"Remmy!" You race to the door and smiled.

You totally just forgot about Dave.

Remmy smiled and held you by the hips closely. "Hey,"

Remmy kissed your forehead and then looked behind you. He was looking at Dave and Gamzee, he nodded, " 'Sup?"

Dave shrugged and turned around grabbing a rag on the counter and wipping it down. "Nothin' much bro."

Gamzee didn't respond instead he put one finger up with a smile and went to the back. You sighed and clinged to him

He looked down at you, "You on your break?"

"Yeah, why?"

"For how long?" He smiles and rubs your hips gently.

"Long enough." You smirk.

"Well do you wanna go to Starbucks real quick? Get coffee?"

You raise an eye brow, "And do what? I know there's a catch in this trip to Starbucks. "

He sighed, " Fine you got me, my friends want to meet you."

"What friends?"

"Are you saying I don't have friends?" He smiled looking at you.

"You know what I mean."

"My best friend and another cool friend."

"Hmmmm. . . Okay, sure." You smile and nod.

"Cool, come on!" He untied the knot to your apron , which made it fall off on the ground. He took you by the waist and pulled you out the door.

John: Be the annoyed but quiet bro.

* * *

Your name is Dave Strider. You are fucking annoyed at Remmy for showing up and stealing John. But you are totally on quiet mode. You're too pissed to say anything. You're just. Quiet. You see the two gleely leave laughing as they get in the car. You walk over to the front and pick up John's aporn and wrap it up and put it over on the counter. Gamzee walked out from the back and sighed smiling. He looked at you then looked around.

"Where's John?"

You looked at him and nodded toward the car that was pulling out of the parking lot.

"Remmy?"

You nodded and went to a table that wasn't too far away, and picked up some plates that were on it. Gamzee was behind you looking at your annoyed mood swing. You turned around and saw him smiling widely.

"You like John." He said pointing at you with his index finger, which held a weird abnormally long finger nail in the skin.

You shake your head, "Nah, you got it all wrong bro." You went around the counter to go to the back to clean the dishes.

"No, I don't." He stopped you from going to the back.

You set the plates on the counter and look at Gamzee.

"You like John! I knew it!"

"I don't. Man, get off me case."

"If you didn't like him, you wouldn't have a case! You like Egbert!"

"Egbert?" You look at him confused.

"It's his last name."

"Hmpf, it suits him well." You shrug.

"You like him! I knew it! No wonder you agreed to play 'Just Dance 3' with him!"

"I only did that because he said he wouldn't give the remote back if I didn't." You pointed at him with a raised eye brow.

"You'd be a better choice then Remmy." He said moving out of your way.

You picked up the plates and went to the back to the dish washer. "Why?"

"I just feel like something is off about him. . . I don't know."

You start loading the dish washer. "Well, I'm not the type of guy that Egbert would possibly want anyways. "

"What do you mean?"

Dave: Be the Happy kid that has bright blue eyes.

* * *

Your name is John Egbert and you're so excited and happy to meet some of Remmy's friends. You're blue eyes are sparkling in he light and you're jumping up and down in your seat you can't sit still. Remmy is laughing at your excitment. You guys pull up to starbucks and get out. He opens the door for you, you walk into the coffee shop, Remmy nods over to a table where 2 guys where at.

"Peter, Justin!" He smiled saying.

One who had a buzz cut, turned to you guys and smiled and got up. He was talllllll. . . Damn. You hated it when people are that tall. You feel smaller then small. You feel tiny. You smile none the less. The other dude turned and smiled. He had a sweet smile and hair longer then his shoulders. He had it tied back in a ponytail. He had the sides of his head shaved, you guessed when he put his hair down it would cover that. He was in baggy skater clothes and so did the other. But he didn't wear a jacket.

The guy with the buzz cut walked up to you and put out a hand. "Sup! I'm Peter! Remmy's best bro here." He flashed another smile.

You let out a hand shook his," H-Hey I'm-"

"Oh we know who you are, Remmy never stops yappin' about yah!" He said in a accent that wasn't New York accent, but close to it.

"I met Remmy when we were kids, I'm from New Jersey, I moved to New York years ago." He nodded and smiled.

You understood now. You smiled, you guessed that the one who was sitting was Justin.

"Hey, I'm Justin." The one sitting is officially Justin.

"Hey. " You smiled.

"So these are the people I hang with most of the time." Remmy says smiling.

"These are some cool peeps." You nodded and smiled.

"Well sit bro! We've gotta ask so much!" Peter said.

"Well, you guys ask away I'm gonna go get an ice coffee."

"Make it two pleaseeee?" You say.

"More like three. Pleaseeeee?" Peter mocked you.

He rolled his eyes, " Fineee."

He walked far to the counter and ordered.

"Whoa, we never thought Remmy would get a girl or a guy now and days." Peter sighed.

Justin nodded, "Yeah with his track record, you'd think he'd be alone forever."

You blinked and cocked your head, your eyesbrows sewed together, "W-What? What track record?"

Peter's smile faded quickly. He's eyes widened a bit,"Shit."

Justin raised an eyebrow, "You don't know who Lucy and Leo is do you?"

"W-Who?" This was the first you've ever heard of these names. Who the hell is Leo and Lucy? Why the hell are they important?

"I knew it was too good to be true." Justin sat back.

"Justin shut up!" Peter hissed.

"What?" Justin snapped.

"W-Who is Leo and-"

"Okay 2 ice coffees." Remmy said smiled.

You looked at Remmy and smiled forcablly.

Peter smiled too and Justin turned, "Hmfp."

"T-Thanks." You say, taking the ice coffee.

* * *

You came back to work, you were so fried. You kept on thinking 'Fuck.' This was wrong with Remmy. This is his problem. Who the fuck are these people? Was Lucy and Leo his ex-boyfriend and girlfriend? Where they his sister and brother? Friends? Who the fuck? You had 4 plates in your arms and was running around like a headless chicken. You put a plate down on a table and turn around to another table. The front of your shoe ticked on the floor, youre body lost balanced and started falling forward. You put your hands in front of you and dropped the plates . Suddenly you stopped in mid air. Your face was inches from the ground. You stared at marble.

"John you okay?" Dave said behind you.

You felt hands on your hips, you turned your head and saw more food on the floor and food on Dave's aporn, he was holding your waist. You sighed and nod, taking your hands and pushing your self up away from the floor. You stand up straight and smile nodding.

"Thanks."

"No prob."

"Damn it, if you say that one more time with out-"

"-Bob." He smirked.

You nodded and go to the back, getting the broom and start sweeping up the food, you smiled a bit as you did so.

* * *

All you kept think about though was who Lucy and Leo was.

You sat on your bed and stared at your phone. You thought you should call him. Then you shouldn't. You went on staring. Fuck, you hated when it was at that point when you don't know what to do.


	5. The Shots

Your name is John Egbert and you have no work today but you have school. You're still in Collage and stuff. You gotta get your education some how. You get up and put on a baby blue button up and black jeans. They weren't skin tight but they where close to it. You did a little hopping dance as you pulled them up. Damn, nope. They're tight. You buttoned and zipped them. Fuck. No. They're skinny jeans. Wait, these are the jeans Jake and Jade got you for Christmas. Well that makes sence. You put on your jacket and put your keys and phone in the pockets. You find some socks that the apartment gremlins didn't steal. You swear this apartment is crawling with them! You once bought a pack of socks and they were gone with in a month! You scattered around for your black all-stars. Damn it, they're some where around here! You found one under your bed. You put it on and picked up your backpack and walked into living room and saw Dave on the couch bobbing his head a bit and handphones on his head. His eyes were closed and he was wording well. . Words! You see that same red notebook he was writing in months ago. It looked old a ragy and stuff. You saw his writing in red ink as a red pen was on the notebook. You squinted and began to read a bit :

_Wanna talk to you but the words won't come out,_

_I wanna tell you what I'm all about,_

_I know these feelings aren't a dream,_

_I want this to be a serious thing,_

_Not just some fling that will pass by in the later spring,_

_But A memorable lyric the greatest artist would sing,_

_This isn't-_

You didn't finish because he closed the notebook and was looking at you. "What do you want?" He said a bit annoyed.

"That was a pretty cool, who are you writing it about?"

"No one. What do you want?"

"Fine meanie. It better not be about my sister."

"What. Do. You. _/WANT/_?" He said again.

You rolled your eyes," Nothing I was leaving to school. Hey, have you seen my shoe?"

He turned his head to your foot and nodded, "It's in the closet by the door. "

You nodded and smiled, " Thanks!" You ran to the closet and put on your shoe. You went to the kitchen and looked at the fruit bowl. Apples?

"Who's apples?"

"Don't touch them. " He said coldly.

"I'm guessing they're yours."

"You guess correctly. "

"Well I'm stealing one!" You grab one and start to run. As you run you see Dave aready next to you about to knock you right off your feet. You duck and run out the door. You smiled and run down starts and to your car. You get in your car giggle as you do so. You put the keys in and start the car.

Um or you try to start the car. You try again. Nothin'. Fuck! You get out of your car and growl. You try to call Jake, no answer. Call Rose, no answer. Call Jad- wait, she's at school. You hang up on Jades ringer. You call Remmy. No motherfucking answer! You groan and start walking to the nearest bus stop. You believe the next bus to your school is comes at 9:00. It's 8:39. That bus stop is 7 or 8 blocks away. . . . Good thing you took track in high school! You started running.

John: Be the confused man.

* * *

Your name is Dave Strider and you're a bit confused on why John just got out of his car and started running down the street. You were at the door as you saw him get out of his car. You saw him walking first and then he looked at his watch and he bloted. You went down stairs. He left the keys in the car and the doors locked. You sighed and went to your car. You took your keys out of your pocket and opened your trunk. You pulled out a crowbar. You walked back to John's car and started to pry open John's car door.

Dave: Be the tired sweating collage boy.

* * *

Your name is John Egbert and you made it to the bus stop. People were at the bus stop and you had about 7 minutes until the bus came. You sighed and fixed your backpack that was on your shoulder. You sighted the bus around the corner, you pulled out your money and waited till the bus stopped. You got on first gave him money as he gave you pass. You sat in the back and sighed again and started looking out the window. You started worrying about Remmy and who Lucy and Leo are. You should of asked him at Starbucks. Wait. No you shouldn't of. You would of spoiled the fun of meeting his friends. You bit your lip. What if he was drug junkie and Lucy and Leo were his partners in the crime? What if Lucy was his ex-girlfriend that didn't know how to leave him alone and Leo was her brother and wanted to kick his ass? Who the hell are these people? At that moment your phone rung. You answered it.

"Yellow?"

"Purple?" Remmy said.

You smiled, " Hey,"

"Hey, you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I just needed a ride to school but um I got it. I'm on the bus."

"Oh, I'm sorry I was working,"

"It's okay. . !"

You and him stay quiet for a while you open your mouth and were about to ask about who Lucy and Leo were, but he beat you to the plate.

"Hey babe. I gotta go I'm still working so yeah. Later. "

"Oh, okay later. ." You say weakily.

He says after so, " I love you."

You sat stun.

What? What did he just say? Did he say that? Just right now? He loves you? You? Everything about those Lucy and Leo characters just flew over your head. Your stomach turned into butterflies that did curling back flips. Your lungs were scatching in your wind pipe wanting your mouth to open so you can unlesh a song that angel would scream to god with excitement. The corners of your mouth rise and show off your buck teeth. You say in a hurry, "I love you too. . ! "

He chuckles," Later Babe."

The call ends. You spazz a bit in your seat. You smile and giggle massively. You don't know who the hell who is Lucy and Leo were, but really. You don't give a damn. Because Remmy loves you.

John: Be the tired brother

* * *

Your name is Jake English and you're tired. You woke up at 7:00 because you hear thumps in the living room. You stay in bed with Dirk for like 30 minutes more and then sit up in bed. You yawned, Dirk was still sleeping. Or like. Laying there. You lean over him and get your shirt that was on the floor on the other side. You slipped that on and searched and found boxers on the foot of the bed somewhere. You stubble putting those on and then walk out to the living room. The tv is going and the door is cracked. You saw Dave wasn't on the couch, instead, a red notebook was on the floor. You go to John's room and walk in. He's gone. You sigh, he maybe went to school. You walk to the door and see over the balacony, that is next to the stairs. You look at the parking lot. You try to look closer at the parking lot. You forgot you don't have your glasses. Rats. You feel the wind blow against your back. You smirk and turn looking up at Dirk.

"Good morning sunshine."

"Good morning." He passed you your glasses.

"Thank you." You smiled and put them on. You vision is worst then John but you've lived with it long so, you don't bump into things and stuff. You turn back around to see Dave clearly trying to bust into your brother's car. You know that car is a piece of shit. But you bought that piece of shit, damn it! You gasped and started down the steps, but Dirk pulled you back.

"Get your brother!"

"Shhh, he isn't going to steal that piece of shit."

"But that piece of shit moves! So it's worth stealing!"

"He doesn't do these things without reasons. Just look. John might be somewhere and taking the bus. Meaning something must be wrong with his transportation. " Dirk said pulling you back on the first step.

You sigh and look at him until he finally opens the door. He sighs and hops in and tries starting the car. It wasn't working. You go on looking. He sat there for a second and get out of the car going to the hood pulling it up. You see him tweaking with things and turning them. You understood now. You smiled and looked at Dirk, "Dirk, you raised an amazing brother!"

Dirk didn't say anything, He kinda flinched and nodded. "What? You don't think so?"

" . . . "

"Dirk Strider?"

" . . . I thought I did a good job . . . For while . . . But then I realized I raised him worst then our parents tired rising him and me. "

Your eye brows came together, "What did you do?"

"You could say . . . "

"Say what?"

". . . Nevermind. "

You knew that the subject was getting a bit personal. This wasn't the time, nor setting. You dropped the convo. You looked back at Dave, You notice a large scar on his neck, and if you can see it from the balacony and its on a persons /neck/? That's a pretty big ass scar. You look at Dirk, he may have the same body language as a stone, but his eyebrows were twiching ever so slightly to the point of anyone not noticing but you. His jaws were glued together even though it didn't look like it, they were. You knew he was upset. You just left the subject alone. He doesn't want to talk about it. It worried you a bit but, you can't doing anything but understand it's a wound that is still sore and can not be picked at. You sigh.

Jake: Be the Helping room mate

Your name is Dave Strider and you found out the problem with John's car, it needs a battery change. You want to check if the battery is really dead or it needs some power because it's low. You hiss and curse, "Fuck."

You lock the hood up and walk to the garage and unlock the garage door. You open your car door, you grip the top and then the door and start pushing it out of the garage. Damn it your brother was right there, why the hell can't he bring his ass out here help you with the shit? You pushed your car close to John's, you opened your hood then opened your trunk, you pulled out 2 cables. One black and another red. You attached 2 cables on John's battery and the end or the 2 cables on yours. You look over to Dirk and yell, "Can you get down here really quick?"

Dirk made this face that was going to turn into a smirk but no. Wind swooshed in front of you then it flowed away. You rolled your eyes. He was back by Jake's side. Jake was giggling.

"I just did. "

You sighed and nodded, "Just come down here, I need you for something."

He nodded and went the natural way, down stairs. He walked next to you and asked," What?"

"Can you go in John's car and start it? I'm gonna Start mine and hopefully this works." You say and go to your car.

He nodded, "Sure." You stick the keys in your ignition you start your car and the red lion roared in the parking lot. You have to say this car has been your by far most amazing car. It was given to you by Dirk when you were in 9th grade. It was old and broken but it's was a fucking beast. You could be in Florida and then be at the west borders of fucking Canada. You soon fixed it up and it was a fucking bad ass motherfucker. You took a hella while to fix this car up, having to use shitty ass cars as you fixed it, this car could top all.

You give up as much power that would make it work. You get out and stop the roaring but now the car was growling up. You love this motherfucker. You go to John's car and Dirk gives a shake of the head. "It's not workin'."

You cursed, "Damn it." You go to your car and pull your keys out. You go to your hood and then unhook your battery. You go to John's car and unhook his battery. You replace his with yours. You take the cables off and put them back in your trunk. You take the dead battery and go to a near by dumpster. You walk back and see Dirk who is leaning against John's car.

"Try again?"

He shrugged and nodded. He got back in and started the car. The little puppy car John had growled power, then barked. You smirked and nodded, "Nice. "

Dirk got out, pulling the keys out, "Sweet save." He thew the car keys to you and headed back up stairs. You locked John's doors and went to your car and closed it all up, you kept the drivers door open and you gripped the top and then the other side of the seat. You started pushing the car back. You locked it up and closed the garage. You traveled back up stairs with two keys in your pockets. You walked to Jake and asked, " When does John get off of school?"

Dave: Be the boy who is studying crime and shit.

* * *

Your name is John Egbert you're in your last class of the day. Crime and investigation, it sent chills down your spine when you came into this class. The stories you hear are sometimes unbearable. Sometimes you have to just go and puke. Your class mostly talks about crimes and cases and you and your class would have to slove on what to do and how to do it. It was pretty cool but sicking. Today you guys are on the subject of bullying. Yes bullying. It sounds really stupid but the way kids are now and days you and your class have to learn how to sort it out. It's not easy either, these kids know how to hide some crazy shit.

You rise you hand to ask your Mr. Gray something.

He nodded and pointed at you, "Mr. Egbert?"

"Yes, sir. Um, what is the kid snaps? What's the worst that could happen? Would they kill themselves? And would all Snap? "

He looked at you and smiled, "I knew you'd be the one to ask those. . . .Yes, one could but not all." He slipped his glasses off and walked to the middle of the class.

"How do you know that not all would? What else could they do, what else-?" He stopped you.

"I'm gonna tell you a story, this one is a personal one. . .I lived in Texas once. Houston, Texas. And I was working for the police on a school. There was one kid, he was always bullied. He was shoved and pushed down, cursed at. I didn't even notice it. Maybe once or twice I thought he was but he was so mellow and chilled out. You'd think he'd never snap. But once after school, I was working the car pool pick up and his brother was looking for him. What happen was 5 bullies pulled him into the woods and tried jumping him. Anybody wanna guess what happened?" No bodies hands were up. He smirked. Then the bell rang everyone groaned. You all knew Mr. Gray didn't finish a story if the bell rung. And when he didn't finish, it means he couldn't tell you. You groaned when he didn't say a word but, "Have a nice night, ladies and gentlemen." You dragged yourself to the exit of the class room, you saw someone twisting your keys in his hand.

"Dave?"

He turned his head to you and smirked. " Hey. I fixed your car."

"I can see that! How else would you get here, besides your car?" You smiled and turned to Mr. Gray who's face was pale white.

John: Be the long lost student from back in the day.

Your name is Dave Strider and you haven't seen Officer Gray in years bro. He was the coolest cop ever. He used to watch you when Dirk was at work and his son was Dirk's boss and room mate. You and Old man Gray went way back.

"Dave? As in Dave Strider?"

John looked at him funny, "How do you know him?"

He exhaled laughing he walked over and give you the biggest bro hug ever. You hugged back and laughed "Dave Strider! Where the hell have you been?"

"Places, old man, places." You smiled.

John shook his head, " Am I missing something?"

"Dave used to live with my son and his brother when he was little. He was in a different school from were I was working at but, this kid. He was the most bravest kid I've ever met. "

You shake your head, "Nah, Not really. "

"Oh, come on Dave. Don't be like that you are really brave! And you're full of surprises. " He smiled and then pulled you into a head lock, you were about to flip him. But Mr. Gray and you fought like boxers and kick boxers. The asian shit was for your brother only. You tried getting out.

"Did Mr. Seduce get at you Mr. Egbert?" He said with a smirk.

You smirk and finally find his head and get him in a headlock. "I'm in the prosses of that old man." You mumble and stubble back. Damn he hasn't changed.

John turned red and studdered. " S-Stop that! You guys are gonna hurt yourselves!"

"Am not Mr. Egbert! I'm only 32!"

"Both of you are gonna hurt yourselves!" You stubble back a bit more and almost fall into a desk. John gasped and closes his eyes. Gray let you go and padded you on the back. "You still got it kid. Still got it. " He smiled.

"You too Old man."

"I'm not even old!"

"Older then me."

You smiled and nodded, "It's good to see you again. We're gonna go. Come John."

John shook his head, rubbing his temples. "All most gave me a fucking heart attack!" You pinch his cheeks.

"Shh. " You turn to Gray.

"Be sure, I'll come here again and whip your ass."

"I think it's the other way around Kid." You chuckle. "We'll see. "

John flails and slaps your hands, "Don't do that! "

You smiled and curled your arm around his shoulder and took his backpack, putting it on your shoulder. "Come on."

You two get down to the parking lot and you open the doors. You thew his backpack to the back and started the car, John opened his door and hopped in closed the door, putting on his seat belt. You don't. You close your door and then lean back pulling out of the parking lot then getting on the road. John noticed that you weren't going home.

"Are you kidnapping me?"

"If taking you out to have fun is kidnapping then yes. I am." He shrugged.

"But! I didn't agree on this and-and I have no money and-and-and other things! I look like a nerd right now!"

"Egbert, you'll always look like a nerd. " You snort. "And I have money just chill out. Relax. I'm not gonna rape you."

"How do I know that?"

"I don't know," You sigh and shrug.

He groans and looks at you." Fineeeeee. Where are we going?"

" Shiver."

He hops up and smiled, " I love that place! And tonight is latino night! Awesomeeeee!"

"Can you dance first of all?"

"Only ball room and shit. My mother used to make all of us dance all he time and stuff. All of our dad's were in the subject of music. Jade's dad was a background dancer and singer, Jake's dad I think was a drumer slash keyboard player and my dad was a dancer! It's funny really! Jake and Jade's gifts from fathers are swapped! Jake can sing and Jade is like, beast at drums! And she sounds like Mozart on a keyboard! I'm the only one got the gifts correct. I can't sing at all! And I play only one song on keyboard and it's yankee doodle! " He smiled and jumped in his sit in a glee. You sighed at his ramble.

Dave: Be the happy weird fool.

* * *

Your name is John Egbert and you have been kidnapped but you're happy about it a bit. Dave pulled up to 'Shiver', you hop out of the car all happy and stuff. Then you remembered you always keep extra clothes in your trunk! You run over to Dave's side. He turns his head up looking at you.

"Yes?"

"Pop the trunk!" You hop in place, he sighs and does so. You pull up the trunk and find your black V-neck shirt and those black high top all-stars that Gamzee gave you. Dave was so nice enough of parking in a corner of the parking lot. You unbutton your blue shirt and put on your black one. You throw that in the trunk and then rip off your low-cut all-stars and shove your small feet in the gigantic tie them then put your other shoes in the trunk. You slam the trunk down only to see Dave right there, at the far left of the car. You jump slightly.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what? Breathing?"

"Stop stealing lines from Maximum Ride too!"

"What the hell is that?"

"It's-Never mind." You roll your eyes.

He shrugged and pulled out his wallet, walking to the bouncer and paying him. He stamped 'COLD' on Dave's and your hand then gave you both wrist bands. You walk in and smile. Shiver was cold when you first walk in but that was the best part of the whole sensation. You'd dance and drink and dance some more. Then when you still feel cold you usually warm up by dancing, how would you say this? _Dirty_. Latino night was like the Spanish dancing _sexily_ in the snow. Trying to warm up. Then you leave sore as hell and ready for more though. It was a confusing feeling you have to well, feel. You walked up to the bar and saw a face you remember in your record of faces.

"Roxy!"

Roxy turned to you. She smiled drunk as always, "Well, if it isn't Mr. Virgin pants! How you doing?" She always called you that for no reason. She knows you're not a virgin, maybe she calls you that because you look like it?

"Good Roxy! Hey this is Dave, Dirk's brother."

Roxy looked at him and then smiled taking a sip of you don't know what, she then asked, "You gonna bang 'em?"

You shoot her a look and turn red.

Dave shrugs, shoving his hands into his pockets." I'll try."

"Dave!" You growl.

"What? I don't lie."

Roxy smiled and nodded, "Cool, here." She passed two other wrist bands, both neon pink. "Those are for drinks. Just show the bartenders the bracelet and they'll give you anything you want."

Dave nodded putting it on, you did so as well. Dave spoke, "Then 6 shots to start us off?"

She smiled and nodded stupidly, "Whoa, you start cool. You want shots of what?"

Dave shrugged, you knew what he was gonna say, you were about to stop him. But it was too late.

"Anything."

Roxy grew a evil smile she whipped away and grabbed a bottle from under the counter and started mixing.

You groaned and looked at Dave, "What?" He said.

"I better have a huge blast tonight because I'm going to be hungover as fuck."

Dave leaned over, "Remmy's not here, so don't tempt me."

"To do what?" You rise an eye brow.

"Anything to help you have a blast." His smile was twisted and sexy looking so, you were confused.

"Well uh, then don't tempt me!" Why did you say that? You don't fucking know but you'll make it up along the way.

"To do what?" He repeated you.

"To uh, I don't know but I'll find out!" You nod, yeah you got this.

He shook his head looked at Roxy from over the counter, "You dork."

"I'm not a dork!"

Roxy came back with a small tray of 6 shots. "Shoot away at them." She smiled and went to other people at the bar.

You haven't had a shot. You've just had drinks. So what's a shot? What's the difference? Dave grabbed one and looked at you. You looked at him and grabbed one also.

"You take 3, I'll take 3." He said

You nodded. He touched his shot glass against yours. You did as so.

You admitted, "I've never had a shot."

"It's easy just drink it down fast." He explains.

You nodded and sighed.

"I'm rolling my eyes Egbert, here. I'll do it with you." He turned his body toward you.

You smiled and nodded, "Okay!"

"Okay, 3, 2, -" You both downed the sharp liquid, You make a sour face, shiver once, you giggle and look at Dave. Who just sighed and rolled his shoulders.

"That was strong. "

"That's Roxy." You giggle.

You two don't wait too long to take the other 2. Roxy then made you both five shots each 2 rounds in a row. The last shot made you shutter. You got up out of your seat and did a little dance like you were trying to shake something off. You giggled and looked at Dave who was chuckling under his breath a bit. He got up and took off his leather jacket, leaving a plain black shirt. You smiled took his jacket throwing it over the counter to Roxy. Who caught it, surprisingly. You gripped a handful of Dave's shirt and pulled him closely. You knew you wouldn't normally do this. At all. I mean, you have a boyfriend. You shouldn't be getting close to anybody! But 90% of your body was saying: Fuck it.

You licked your lips and bit the bottom one. Dave's face was toward yours. You, like always, didn't really know if he was looking at you or not. You mumble out, "I wanna dance."

He grabbed your waist and guided you to the floor. Warm colors were flashing every where. reds were rushing across the floor and orange was slashing everywhere. Yellow was under every color's tail. You closed your eyes. You were getting dizzy. Dave's hands slipped into the loops of your pants and pulled your waist closely. You turned around and leaned against his chest sway back and forth as the song was going slow. He pressed, not kissing really, his lips against your neck. His mouth traced dryly to your cheekbone. You tossed your head farther to the side. You bit your bottom lip again and kept from let loose an unnecessary noise. As the music sped up you turned around and looked at him, the Spanish language was racing faster. You start taking small little steps of what you remember of what the salsa was, it was that or the Tango. To you, the Tango is scary and evil. He caught up, well not really. It seem like he knew the dance already. He leaned over and said into your ear.

"I went to Cuba with a pin pal. She taught it to me. "

You smirked and said back, "I'm barely remembering anything, a huge brain fart." You shrugged.

"I'll try to help you remember." He assured.

He went along with the basics. When your body soon felt like you knew all of this all ready, you started moving your feet a bit faster. His hand on your hip was slipping. You smirk, knowing you're starting to go a bit fast. You slow down as the song slowed. When you heard the instruments lowering, that's when bodies are supposed you be closest. You pressed your body close to his and looked up at his face. You leaned your hips to his.

He face lowered to yours. You didn't get surprised or anything when he kissed you. You kissed him back. You didn't care at the moment it was cheating. You stood on your tippy toes, you wrapped your arms like ropes around his neck. You pushed him back thew people and back and back until his back hit the counter. His hands pulled your 5.1 self up a bit. You sigh out your nose and leaned into the kiss more. When his lip departed from yours, you almost yelled. You felt his lips on your neck. You gasped and pressed onto Dave. Remmy wasn't even in mind.

John: Be the friend that can not believe what you're seeing.

* * *

Your name is Justin Greg and you just can't believe that you're seeing Remmy's sweet innocent boyfriend being taken away like were working at the bar when all of a sudden you see the two leaning against the counter. You just. No. You're not letting Remmy get hurt again. You pull out your phone and call up Remmy.

" 'Ello? "

"It's John."

"No it's not it's Justin."

"No, the problem is John." You hiss at the idiot.

". . . What's wrong?" He sounded pissed.

"Just come to the club quick!" You say.

He groaned and curse, "Damn it. Fine, I'll be there."

Justin: Be the pissed off boyfriend.

* * *

Your name is Remmy Summers and you're fucking pissed. You don't know why yet, but you know you are gonna be. So must as well be now. You hop into your car and drive to Shiver. You pull up at the club and walk pass the bouncer, who you know. You walk to Justin who was at his station.

"What Justin?" You sigh.

He stopped from whipping down his counters and then nodded west. You turn your head, your horns started showing. Steam was seeping out of your nose and your fist were tightly confined. Your eyes were shooting fucking lasers. You see Dave over John, John trapped against the counter. His body was pressed to Dave's and his hands were holding fistfuls of his shirt. His mouth was all over his neck. /Your/ John's neck. /Yours!/. John was whining and gasping. It was like the only thing you were hearing at the moment. You stomp over and rip John from under him. You growl, "Back the fuck off!"

John's eyes widen he looked up and saw you. He knew what was up.

Remmy:Be the scared motherfucker.

* * *

Your name is John and you are one scared motherfucker right now. Remmy pops up out of no fucking where! Now he dragged you away to the parking lot to his car. You wiggle a bit in his arms. Dave was still in Shiver. You were led to the passengers side and then the door was slammed in your face. You jumped. Okay. Yeah. Remmy's pissed. He opened the Drivers side and got in, He started with , "What the hell was that?"

You kinda just looked at him and looked down at your lap, shrugging.

"What the hell were you doing with Dave?"

"H-He picked me up. . From school."

"Oh, so you called him, but not me?"

"N-No! I didn't know he was coming!"

"I thought his car was broken!"

"He drove my car!"

"I thought /your/ car was broken too!" He pointed at you again.

"He fixed it!" You whine and start crying. "Stop yelling at me!"

He grit his teeth and then sigh and pulled you into a hug, "I'm sorry. ."

You tremble in his arms holding him back. You shove your face into his chest. "I wanna go home."

He nodded, "Okay."


	6. The Questions

Your name is John Egbert and you and Remmy made up last night, no not the sex make up. The I love you so much one. Last night, Remmy stayed the night. You sighed you wanted him to stay the night again. You wrote him a note and put it next to his pillow. You got your clothes on and went out to work. As you left you saw Dave passed out on the couch. You smiled and got one of his apples. Then you put one on his head for the hell of it. You then left.

**John:** Be the nice boyfriend.

Your name is Remmy Summers and you wake up to a note on John's pillow. He wants you to stay the night again. You sigh smiling. Of course you're gonna stay if he asks you to. You search around in his bed for the remote to turn on the tv. You chill out there for a while then get up to go to the kitchen. As you go out you don't see Dave. Maybe he died? Good. You walk into the kitchen and take an apple off the top of the apple basket on the counter. You lean on the counter and bit into the fruit. You heard stumbling up steps out side the door.

**Remmy:** Be the carefree brother.

Your name is Dave Strider and you are downstairs fixing your car. You sigh and go to you're trunk to get some spare parts you need that are in there. You unlock it and pull the hood up, then in the corner of your eye, you see your brother, Dirk, and Jake, having a total make-out moment. They're stumbling backwards and don't even see you. They then depart and run over to the start of the stairs. You figure they just came back from where ever they were at and parked in the garage. You roll your eyes as they fall from your vision. You go back to your hood and start fixing.

**Dave:** Be creeped.  
-

Your name is Remmy Summers again and you're kinda creeped out. You just saw John's brother, Jake and another person stumble into Jake's room. And they don't even notice you! Like, were they that horny or were you that quiet and still? You sit there a bit. Trying to recover yourself but that goal is short lived when you hear banging and yelling. You hope some room mate comes in and bangs on their door to tell them to shut up. But nope. Instead, you noticed no one came out of the other rooms at all. You finish your apple and throw away the core. You go pass Jake's room going down, passing John's room, taking a turn to a new hallway and seeing 2 new doors. You knock on one and no one answers. Same with the other. You go back down to the entrance of the beginning of the hallways and see you missed one door that was down a small hallway. You knock on that one and of course no one.

"No one's here, bro." You whip around and see Dave, wiping oil off his hands.

"I figured that." You say walking out of the hallway.

He walked over and sat back on the couch.

**Remmy:** Be the chilled out-this-is-totally-normal-for-his-bro Bro.

You are Dave again and you sit back sighing, looking out the window. You really can give two balls about your brother and Jake fucking in the room. They used to do that when they were teens too. You knew Jake had a bro and sis but they didn't live with him. He lived on his own and his sis and bro lived with his mother. It truly is hard to believe you have never met John and Jade. Well, no really it is. You are older then the two and you did get out of school before them. No, its not that hard to believe.

Anyways, Remmy sat awkwardly in the middle of the room. You looked at him.

"Bro, relax and chill out. They're gonna be at it for a while. "

"How do you know?" He shot at you.

You tilted your head a bit then it went back into balance, you really want to bust a cap in his ass right now, following your katana down his throat.

"I just do. You should sit than stand there in the middle of the room."

He walks over annoyed, that made you both. He sat down, not too close to you though.

Remmy sighed and nodded and glanced at you, "Look, if we're just gonna sit here, we should talk. "

You really felt like punching him in the throat so he can shut the fuck up. You look at him, non the less and nod, "Sure. Why not?"

"So, um, what are you doing here?"

"Breathing."

"No, here at the apartment. John told me you don't live here."

"I don't."

"So why are you here."

You deeply wanted to say something smart but instead you say, "Fixing up my car so I can go travel again."

"You travel? How long have you been doing that?"

"A while."

"Where did you live before you started traveling?"

"Texas."

"You don't have an accent."

"I wasn't born there."

"Where were you born?"

"Canada."

"So you have no accent what so ever?"

"I do. " You said with a southern accent, "I have many." You said with a Canadian accent.

Remmy smirked and nodded, "Cool."

You nodded.

"Are you French-Canadian? "

"Oui. "

"So you just moved down to the U.S. with your parents? "

"No."

"With whom?"

"With my bro."

"What's his name?"

All of a sudden a yell louder then most happened, "Oh, god! DIRK! "

There was moment of silence as Dirk and Jake went on. You shrugged and smirked, "That's his name."

Remmy kinda looked at you a bit shocked but he recovered. "Okay um, well I guess I have no more questions for you. "

"That's chill." You nodded and leaned back.

"Wait."

You almost groan and look at Remmy, "What?"

"One more question."

"What?"

The noise from the bedroom stopped, You waited for the question. He goes to speak,

At that very moment John walked thew the door, "Hey guys I'm back!"

John kinda froze when he saw you and Remmy talking. "Is everything alright?"

You stood up and went to the kitchen, " Yeah, everything's chill. "

Remmy nodded and stood up, "How was your day babe?"

"Good! I'm tired though. "

"Then you should lay down." He smirked and John did the same.

"Maybe you should join me."

"Maybe I will."

You roll your eyes and open a bag of Cheetos, "And maybe I'm air. If you guys wanna dirty talk please, do it in your room or better yet, Not around me, that shit is annoying to listen to."

Remmy made a fake shocked face, "That is the longest statement I've ever heard you say!"

"Say that again and you'll be saying the shortest statement /I've/ ever heard you say. " You look at him cold.

"Whoa, Chill your testicles bros." John pulled Remmy back a bit and to his room.

You hear the door close and you groan, "Fuckkkk." The front door opens again and closes again, it's Kanaya and Rose.

"Hello Dave."

"Sup." You nodded.

They both left quickly to their room, then the front door opened again and Jade, Gamzee and Karkat came thew it.

"Don't fucking talk to me goddamn it! "

"Awww, Karkat, I didn't motherfuckin' mean it babe. " Gamzee grinned, high as ever.

"Gamzee, please, stop it! You're making it much worst then it needs to be!" Jade shoves him some.

Karkat marches to his room mumbling curses under his breath. "Fuckingasshole, goddamnshithead." You hear the thumping to his room. Jade sees you and she smiles and waves, "Hey cool kid! "

You just nod and wave back," Sup."

She shakes her head and goes to speak but trips over her own feet as she tries taking off her shoes as she's talking and falls. Her back pack falling off her shoulder.

Being the wannabe asshole you are, he chuckle. But the nice to school for cool part of you makes you get up and help her up. She stumbles away and gently pushes you hands away," Nope, nope. I got it, I'm alright!" She smiles and giggles and grabs her back pack and kinda giggles away, looking back at you as she goes in the hallway, as so, she awkwardly says, " I'm, just gonna, uh, um, y-yeah. Hehe~, um, yeah, I'm just, I'll go. Later Dave!" That's the last thing you heard until you couldn't see her anymore. You just kinda stood there confused.

Gamzee stopped following Karkat when Jade started talking to you.

Gamzee walks up to you slowly and hooks his arm around your neck and chuckles once and looks at you with those almost-impossible-lime-spoiled-green eyes. He whispers, "Dave, remember. She's 17."

You almost choke on air, what the fuck?! He would never, never, NEVER get with Jade. And plus if he went for Jade what luck would he have? None, none at all, these kids with the dorky glasses aren't coming as easy as he thought they would.

You shake your head a bit slowly at first in confusion then you got it and you shook your head for real, starting to skip on your words as you spoke," N-No, I wouldn't dar-I-"

Gamzee shook his head slowly, putting his index finger to your mouth softly. He closed his eyes and smiled, " Shhhhhh, I'm just saying, motherfucker. I'm just saying."

Gamzee let loose and left to his room. You just swallow, something about Gamzee just sets you uneasy.

**Dave:** Be that mothahfuckah

**4:33 a.m.**

Your name is Gamzee Makara and you're hungry as hell. You open your eyes and sit up, peeling yourself away from Karkat. You stare for a moment, lookin' at that cute motherfucker. You move slyly out from the covers, out the door of your room. You walk to the kitchen. the light is on. You're not the only one going for a 4:30 in the morning snack. Dirk sits in the kitchen eating a sandwich. You look at him and smile," Sup mothahfuckah. "

Dirk nods," Hey,"

"What nightmare?" You go in the fridge and take a beer.

"Ironically, yeah." He nods and looks at the ceiling. He finishes his sandwich.

" Oooo, I wanna know. Spill dim beans, brah." You chuckle and hop on the counter opposite from Dirk, popping that bottle of Bud light open.

Dirk shook his head.". . . It's nothing. Um. . " He looks down at the floor. He points to Jake's room," I'm gonna head, back to bed."

"Awww, come on man." You point to yourself, " You can tell me! I don't spill personal shit to no one. Come on, what wet dream?" You chuckle.

"Nawh, man it was. . Um, It was. . " He stood in the middle of the kitchen.

"You usin' 'um' in yo sentences brah. You alright?" You point and tap him with the beer bottle.

"No man." He shook his head and leans back on the counter. He runs his hands down on his face," My bro, Dave. . . Having him here is . . It's fuckin' up my focus."

"Whoa man. " You put your hands up and shake your head, " I'll listen anything but incest."

"No, not like that you fucking-" He rubs his temples." I'm just starting to think of things I haven't thought about in like. . . years. "

"Like what?"

"Like. . our childhood."

"I thought like it was,yah know you and yah bro moved away from yah peeps because they were crazy shits and then shit went good."

"No Gamzee. It was never good." He chuckled and took off his shades and sat them on the counter and looking straight at you. " It never got good. "

". . . " You smirk, " Was Dave traveling to get away from you? What did you do, beat 'em? "

"No, I didn't, at least."

"Then tell me the story mister Strider."


End file.
